


Storm

by acid_and_oil (orphan_account)



Series: Ectober Week 2017 Prompts [6]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, Fantasy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 19:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12564324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/acid_and_oil
Summary: Fantasy AUWritten for Ectober Week 2017. Prompt: Storm/Shipwreck





	1. Chapter 1

They say that you can only die once, but Danny Fenton would disagree. He peered down through the swirling green and purple clouds, a bolt of energy brewing in his fist. Both he and Vlad already died once. By the end of the day, Danny knew one of them would die again.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Danny was a sweet boy of seven the first time his world got turned upside down. He was always very close to his mother, but he loved his father dearly as well. The large man gave the best hugs, and would blather on endlessly about the weapons and armor he invented as the top metal smith for the royal guard. 

He would be gone for long stretches of time, but Danny and his older sister Jazz would always eagerly await his return. Danny and Jazz had gone out together one afternoon to pick some wild herbs for his mother to prepare with dinner. She had told them that their father was expected back that night, and that he would be home for quite some time. 

The siblings were out in fields, gathering wild potatoes and scallions and the like. Maddie had been sure to give them each a special belt before they left. Jack Fenton had invented them. They were constructed of canvas, metal, and a satchel of dried blood blossom flowers.

As soon as they were out of sight, Jazz took hers off. “But Jazz,” Danny whined, “the ghosts are going to get us! Mom says were have to wear our special belts.”

Nine year old Jazz rolled her eyes. “The strap hurts my hips and blood blossoms smell funny. Besides, everybody knows ghosts aren’t real. It’s just a fib mom tells us to make sure we behave. Are you going to wonder off?” Danny shook his head. “Okay then. That’s all you need to stay safe. There aren’t any ghosts.”

When Danny and Jazz returned home, they saw a white horse tied out front. “Daddy!” Danny whooped in joy. Jazz tugged him back. There was a wooden box on wheels in front as well. It was made of wood, and tall and wide, although it wasn’t very high. “Maybe he got us presents?”

Jazz grabbed her little brother’s hand tight as she walked into the kitchen. Sickness and injury were prevalent enough in these times of famine and of war. 

Jazz Fenton knew a coffin when she saw one. The one out front was just the right size and shape to hold a very large man. Jazz knew that she and Danny would never see their father alive again.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny put the hatchet down, pausing to wipe the sweat off his brow. He was fourteen years old now. He had long been the man of the house. Soon, Jazz would be wed, and it would just be him and his mother. Danny finished stacking up the firewood, and attached the wheeled pallet to his family’s mule. 

He had just barely convinced his mother to let him head out to the market today to sell his goods. 

“Hello Danny! My man!” Danny smiled. His good friend Tucker was already at the stall, setting up his goods. 

“Got anything good new for today?”

While Danny brought firewood and herbs to sell, Tucker would bring items that he had scavenged. He would search the roadsides, refuse dumps, and abandoned soldier camps for goods to sell.

“Four tin cups, a mostly unused candle, a left boot, and the buckle from a belt.”

They’ve had worse hauls.

“Plus my personal favorite, this beauty right here.” Tucker held out a chain. Danny took the pendant and rolled it in his fingers. “It’s real silver.” There was an inscription in the interior band. 

“Whose ‘Wes’?”

Tucker just looked at him blankly. “Turn it ovet@

Danny did, and he supposed it did look like it said SAM. If he squinted.

Danny moved to set the chained ring on display, when Tucker stopped him. “No. I want you to have it. For Sam’s dowry.”

“Sam?” Danny’s cheeks heated up. “I’m not courting Sam.”

“Suuuuuure you’re not.”

“Even if I were considering it, I can’t accept this from you.”

Tucker patted his friend. “You can pay me back by sending one of your future wife’s lonely cousins my way.”

Danny rolled his eyes at his companion’s antics, and shoved the ring into his belt’s pouch. “Help me lay out these herbs, the market is about to start. Mothers says it’s going to storm.”


End file.
